Passionate Afternoon With You
by YuriChan220
Summary: After running errands, all the lovely wedded couple wants to do is...just be passionate with each other.


**Passionate Afternoon With You**

 **By Major Mike Powell III & YuriChan220**

Today is another day, another yen to be earned, another day to make ends meet, another day of wedded bliss for Keitaro "Taro-sensei" and Mutsumi Otohime.

"Ooommphh...haaaahhh...!" And then, there's the sound of heavy breathing, some groans, a whine here and there...after a big cardboard box is deposited not-so-gently on the floor past the threshold of their home.

"Heavier...than it looked..." Keitaro and Mutsumi plop down on their rears and take a breather after completing the daunting task of carrying the box filled to the brim with art supplies and groceries from their car and into the house.

"Put the groceries in there, I said...it'll be easier, I said..." Mutsumi pants and rests her cheek on her man's shoulder, with the bespectacled husband giving an exhausted chuckle while wrapping an arm around his woman's shoulder.

"It's Ok, Mu-chan...heh...hah...it's Ok. With these supplies, we're good for at least two months. Oh man, I didn't realize I was running low till Erza-san checked my latest work...I was in a rush..." Keitaro nuzzles the top of Mutsumi's silky head of brown hair.

"And you were writing and drawing almost like a blur, Kei-chan~ you were really, really inspired and motivated~!" Mutsumi giggles and happily snuggles closer to her beloved, her husband, the man she worked at home as the editor and proof-reader for, always getting to read and see his wonderfully dirty works before anyone else. It was a privilege that she held in high regard.

Once they caught their breath, Keitaro stands up and offers his hand to his wife. "Come Mu-chan. Let's sit in the living room for a while. We'll put away the supplies later."

"Sure thing." Mutsumi takes his hand and the two head over towards the couch to take a breather.

Once they sat together on the couch, they scoot a bit closer until they put place their hands on each other. And it's not on purpose either. It's their thing, a little but meaningful quirk, when they sit together in the living room.

Keitaro lets out a heavy sigh as he turns toward his wife. For some reason, he can't stop staring at his wife's beautiful features. Her long hair tied in a beautiful braid she always wears down her back and her wonderful facial features. Since when did she become more beautiful? Or has she always been like this whenever he sees her? Regardless, he finds himself just staring at her.

"Kei-chan?" Mutsumi's voice startles him a bit.

"Ah! M-Mu-chan!" he gasps.

"Ara~ Were you…by any chance…checking me out~?"

The husband blushes heavily as he waves his hands back and forth. "N-no! I wasn't…doing something like…that."

"Fufu~" Mutsumi leans closer to him with a wide smile on her face. "I think you were, weren't you~?"

Mutsumi leans in and rubs her nose against Keitaro's, her beautiful eyes, a deep chocolate brown, twinkle with tender affection.

"It's Ok, Kei-chan~ Don't worry. I like it when you look at me~" Mutsumi coos and she reaches up with her free hand and tenderly cradles her husband's cheek in her warm palm.

"M-Mu-chan...oh my God, woman, I love you so much..." Keitaro swoons and he smiles wide, and then that smile gets shared by the two spouses via a sweet, gentle, unhurried kiss that has Keitaro and Mutsumi tilting their heads and caressing each other's tongues half-way in each other's mouths.

Mutsumi gets pulled closer to his chest by Keitaro while they kiss passionately. The feeling of bliss fills up both of them inside. Sure, they've done this a lot of times, but in this situation, for whatever reason, it's better. It's as if they wanted to do it so badly.

Keitaro embraces his wife tightly in his arms, the two kissing like there's no tomorrow.

There is really no rhyme or reason to this sudden bout of affection. Keitaro and Mutsumi are simply high on their love.

Eventually, they have to pull away to catch their breath and just stare lovingly at each other. Mutsumi whines a little as Keitaro caresses his wife's cheek with a handsome smile.

"Mu-chan," he whispers.

"Kei…chan…."

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm very glad I married someone like you."

Mutsumi brightens and plunges herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Kei-chan~ You're so sweet!"

Keitaro returns the embrace and strokes her hair gently. "I love you, Mu-chan. Very much."

"I love you, too, Kei-chan. Oh, you have no idea how much!" Mutsumi looks up at him and cups her hands to his cheeks. "You're such a wonderful man, Kei-chan. Being married to you is like a dream come true~!"

Higher on bliss than ever before, Keitaro and Mutsumi dive back in for another kiss, a sweet, wonderful, deep and passionate lip lock that communicates to each other something beyond mere words.

Keitaro gently squeezes his wife's wonderful, wide, womanly hips while Mutsumi holds her husband's face with a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, giving gentle little rubs with her fingers there.

The two moan oh so softly into their kiss and then, once again, their burning lungs demand they pull away and breathe.

Even as they pant and gasp for air in each other's faces, smiles on their lips, a little, thin string of saliva bridges the gap between their lips before breaking away.

"Haah...hah...oh man...oh my God, Mu-chan...mmm~" Keitaro coos and rests his forehead against his wife's.

"Kei-chan...sorry...got...kind of carried away there...~" Clearly, there's not an ounce of regret in Mutsumi's voice, but they both know it's all good-natured.

"Ok, Mu-chan...it's Ok~ Now...I don't want anything more than to stay like this all day...but...heh...come on, Mu-chan. We need to put away the supplies and groceries," Keitaro reasons and, despite wanting to kiss his wife again after seeing an adorable pout on her face, he squeezes her hips again and gently moves her off of himself.

Then, he stands up and pulls his wife back up to her feet.

"Hmph~ Ok, Kei-chan. Ok, I understand," she coos and gives her man one last, fluttering kiss before the two move back to the dreaded box and start putting its contents in its place.

It may be boring, but the two spouses, Keitaro and Mutsumi Otohime have huge smiles on their faces as they move around their home.

Just another day in their lives as husband and wife.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : So….this happened. I kinda wanted to write a Love Hina story, so this came up. I would like to thank Major Mike for writing with me.

 **Major Mikey one-arm hugs Yuri-chan** : Heh~ And thank you~ for the wonderful opportunity, Yuri-chan! Tis quite nice to return to this series every once in a while. This category isn't really what it used to be early on...but if this story managed to put a smile on you, the reader's face, then we know we did good. :3

Also!

For a shameless little plug: this story is set in the same setting as my Keitaro x Mutsumi lemon, "Mangaka-san to Editor-san", so, if you want something a little less...innocent...~ then, by all means, go read and review that story of mine. Thank you!

 **Yuri-chan:** So, everyone, please read and review~

 **Major Mikey** : Oh, and one more thing, fellas: don't try and pick this story apart for any darker motives or ask about the rest of the series' cast, Ok? What you see is what you get; just tender, gentle Keitaro x Mutsumi wedded bliss and affection.

Ok fellas~? Learn to love, guys~ LOL With that out of the way, thank you for reading and thank you, Yuri-chan, for the wonderful opportunity~! *O*

Seeya next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice a day~


End file.
